Fatal Mistake
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: Dumbledore made a mistake that was the result of trusting a prophacy way too much. He picked the only Potter child that was not one of the chosen ones. The other two were adopted by the Malfoys and became Death Eaters. It's better than it sounds
1. THE MISTAKE THAT ENDED IT ALL

**I don't own anything except Nicholas Potter, and Lauren Potter/Kay Malfoy. **

**FATAL MISTAKE- CHAPTER ONE- THE MISTAKE THAT ENDED IT ALL**

The Potter family was looking happily at the three children in the room, one, only just getting there the day before, but they knew they would always love their firstborn child, Nicholas, more. The other two were just for his amusement, even though Nicholas and Harry were identical twins and Lauren was a year younger, but looked exactly like a girl form of them.

Then they heard a knock at the door. They knew the time had come for Voldemort to unintentionally mark one of their children as his equal, since they were all born in August, the other two could go to the Dursleys. They quickly Apparated away, leaving the children.

The door opened and a being (What? You can't call him a man after he frayed his soul like shredded cheese!) stepped into the house. He looked around and then cast a spell seeing if there were any people in the house. The spell told him there were three little children in the nursery.

He walked up the stairs and made his way into the nursery. He saw the three children and debated over which one to kill first. He decided to start with the youngest and go to the oldest, so he started with the girl, "Arvada kadava!" he said. The child looked at him weirdly but didn't slump over like they usually did. It gave her a scar that was shaped like a crescent moon, but he thought nothing of it, maybe it took a few minutes for it to kill a child this young. Unbeknownst to him the spell rebounded off the girl and was waiting for another to join it so it could attack its sender. He turned to the next youngest and repeated the spell. The spell again bounced off the boy's head, left a lightning shaped scar, and went to join its sister. The moment they met they became visible to the sender and rushed back at him. When they hit him the shockwave demolished the house, and when the mobile shattered, a piece of hot glass hit the oldest Potter child in the forehead and made a star shaped scar. The sender of the spells screamed and dragged himself out of the house.

The owners of the house came back with a man who's name was Dumbledore. He looked at the children, chose a little black haired boy with a star shaped scar, and said, "All hail the boy who lived, Nicholas Potter!"

The two other children were left in the nursery while the adults and Nicholas partied. Harry and Lauren were geniuses, and knew it. They could already speak English, Spanish, French, and made their version of sign language, they also had photographic memories, but they kept those facts to themselves, for they didn't want publicity, no, they wanted a loving family, which they were to get, one day.

There was also another wizard in another part of the country who was about Harry's age and could do all everything they could too. His name was Draco Malfoy.

**THE NEXT NIGHT AT 11:45**

"What are we supposed to do with them, James?" Lilly Potter said. "They'll only hold Nicholas back in learning magic!"

"We'll leave them with your sister, Petunia," James replied.

"Good idea! I'll contact Professor Dumbledore right away!" Lilly said.

**TWO DAYS, 7 HOURS, AND 37 MINUTES LATER**

Petunia Dursley walked outside to get the mail when she saw two little bundles on her doorstep. She held back a scream fit for a banshee and brought the two inside, forgetting the mail for now. She talked with her husband and decided to keep them.

**FOUR YEARS, 10 DAYS, 13 HOURS, 28 MINUTES, AND SEVERAL BEATINGS FOR THE TWO LESSER KNOWN POTTER CHILDREN LATER**

The dark lord had given Lucious Malfoy a job. And that job was to find the two abused, black haired, green eyed children that lived on Number 4, Privet Drive, and adopt them. He was dressed in a smart, black, suit, with a cane. He walked up to the door and knocked on it with his cane. A big, beefy, man, covered in blood came and answered it.

"Good evening, I am part of the child services committee, and I came here to check that everything is safe for um… Dudley Dursley. And that he isn't getting abused or malnourished," he lied smoothly eyeing the blood on his shirt.

"Oh, yes! Come right in! I was just making dinner for my wife, with my son. He splashed the bowl at me, little tike!" he chortled, disgusting Malfoy.

Malfoy checked a few things and went over to the cupboard under the stairs.

"What are you doing there?" the man said. "It's just an empty old cupboard!"

"It's standard procedure to look in every space that a child could get into."

The man blanched, knowing that Malfoy would find the two abused children.

Malfoy opened the door, startling the two children who were only four and five, but covered in bruises, bumps, scrapes, welts, burns, imprints, and pretty much every other kind of injury you can think of. He glared at the man turned to the two children, held out his hand, and said, "It's ok, and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Come with me and I'll put you in a better home."

The two looked at him, and then looked at each other and started signing back and forth, signing, 'Can we trust him?'-Harry 'I don't know, but he seems nicer than the Dursleys, he's not going to hit us right now.'-Lauren

Then they looked back at Malfoy and nodded, getting out one at a time as the door was only big enough for one.

Malfoy glared at the man once more, turned to leave, thought better of it, sent the kids outside, and turned back to the man. "My name is Lucious Malfoy. I am a wizard like your wife's sister, those two are magical too. Any other wizard might let you off with a warning. I am not any other wizard. _CRUCIO!" _the man screamed then fell silent, not dead, unconscious.

The wizard went out to the two children, smiled at them, grabbed one of their hands, muttered some words, and then Apparated to the front of a big, beautiful, mansion. "Welcome to your new home, I'm going to adopt you two. I have a son, Draco, he'll be your new brother," he said.

They signed, 'I hope he's not like Nicholas'-Harry. 'I think they'll be nice enough, Mr. Malfoy is' –Lauren.

They walked inside and looked around. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were standing in the hallway on the inside of the door. Narcissa took one look at the children, and got really angry at the Dursleys for how abused the children were. The two children took one look at her angry face and bolted. They were fast, faster than anyone thought that two children from the cupboard could be.

"Dobby, quick, come here! I need you to find the two children who ran and bring them back here!"

Dobby the house elf popped up beside the two running children, effectively scaring them out of their wits.

"Hello, Harry and Lauren!" Dobby said. "I's Dobby the house elf! Dobby came to tell you that Mrs. Malfoy wasn't mad at yous, she was mad at the Dursleys for treating yous like they did. She only wants to be your friend!"

They signed back and forth, 'Can we trust that they won't hurt us?'-Harry. 'We'll have to, otherwise we won't have any food' –Lauren.

"We're sorry we ran like that, it's just that, Uncle Vernon would get that look on his face before he started beating us," Harry told him.

"Come, Dobby will gets you two back home," Dobby said.

They held onto Dobby and he popped back to the living room of Malfoy Manner.

"Dobby gots them, sir! Dobby gots the children!" Dobby said to Lucious.

"Good, Dobby, go make us some dinner," he said.

The two potter children were standing quietly in the doorway looking apologetic. Harry spoke for the first time in front of them. "We're s-s-sorry, it's just, Uncle Vernon would get the same l-l-look on his face that you did when he would h-h-hit us! Y-y-you won't hit us, will you?" he asked, Lauren sniffled quietly, waiting for the, 'Get over here you little maggots so that we can punish you correctly!'

But it never came, instead, Narcissa said, "Oh, you poor babies! Why don't we go to the kitchen so that we can get you in the tub and get your wounds fixed?"

That seemed like a bad idea to them because they immediately started backing away and when they were about at the door Draco spoke for the first time to them.

"Why are you running away? Mother only wants to help you. She really will make your pain go away," he asked.

"It won't be with boiling water will it? You aren't going to hurt us more, are you?" Lauren asked frantically.

"No, no, no, I'll do it in the most painless way possible. You don't have to worry about that," Narcissa said surprised that she would think like that. "First off, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, but you can call me Aunt Cissa. This is my husband, Lucious Malfoy, but you can call him Uncle Cious. And this is my son, Draco."

"I'm Harry Potter, I guess, but you can call me Harry. My parents abandoned me at my aunt's house when we were little because they loved our brother more," Harry said.

"My name is Lauren Potter, I guess, but you can call me Lauren. My story is the same as Harry's and he is 5 and I am 4," Lauren said.

"Well, Lauren and Harry Potter, welcome to your new life."


	2. THE YEARS BEFORE HOGWARTS

**A.N. I still don't own what's not mine.**

**FATAL MISTAKE-CHAPTER TWO-THE YEARS BEFORE HOGWARTS**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Lucious, I want to adopt them," Narcissa said.

"I was thinking the same thing. The dark lord is almost fully healed from that night and he, well, he forgives them completely! As long as we have them stand with him and be his equals, he will not harm them! Isn't that amazing!" Lucious said. "We'll ask him to cast the glamour charm on them!"

**A MONTH LATER**

"Where are they, where are the children who lived?" said Voldemort. "I need to cast the glamour charm on them!"

Lucious said "They're right here. Harry, Lauren, this is the man who will make you part of the Malfoy family by blood!"

The two children waved at him and then Harry said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, but I don't like that name and I wanna be a Malfoy! Mrs. Potter, she was never my mother, is a mudblood, and Mr. Potter is a pureblood, but he married a mudblood so he is a disgrace to all us purebloods! Shame on him!"

Then Lauren said, "My name is Lauren Potter, but none of the Potters, except Harry, were any sort of a family to me, so I want to be a Malfoy! And you're Lord Voldemort! I admire your work so much! Now we have less mud polluting our world! And I'm sorry for Nicholas sending the curse back at you!"

"Actually, it wasn't Nicholas who sent the curse back, it was you and Harry…" he said.

"Oh gosh, we are so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! We didn't mean to! Are you ok? We'll make it up to you, I promise!" Harry said. "Will you still do the spell for us please?"

"Of course! But you have to remember not to tell anyone that your brother didn't do it, but you did, ok? Because after tonight, you won't be Potters anymore, you will be Kay and Adrian Malfoy!"

The two looked at each other with excitement. They would be Malfoys!

Voldemort cast the glamour charm on Harry and he looked like Draco's identical twin! "You are no longer Harry Potter, you are Adrian Malfoy!"

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but, I don't need a glamour charm. I can change what I look like! I can look like a child Aunt Cissa if I wanted to! Do you want me to?" Lauren asked. They nodded and she concentrated on Narcissa. She then concentrated on being Narcissa at four years old, and then she was!

"Good job, child! You are no longer Lauren Potter. You are Kay Malfoy!"

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**(Kay's POV)**

"You can't catch me, Draco and Harry! You can't catch me! Slowpokes! You know I'm faster!" I said.

"We will, snitch! We'll get you!" Adrian said. We were playing snitch and seeker, so it didn't bother me that he called me snitch, any other time, well, lets just say it wouldn't turn out well for him.

I was always being overshadowed by my older brothers! UGH! It was so annoying! But once we got to Hogwarts, they would be equal to me! They would see that they weren't better than me! Oh, mother and father got me into Hogwarts a year early! So I would be the boy's 'triplet', hehe! We had been practicing magic since we got here and we were already on animal transfigurations, complex potions, we knew History of magic by heart, we could ace charms, and we were on 4th year defense against the dark arts. We would all pass Hogwarts easily! And we would make Nicholas Potter, the false boy who lived,'s life a living hell!

**THREE YEARS AFTER THAT**

We had gotten our letters and had gone to Diagon Ally for our stuff. Now we were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Look out Hogwarts; you will never know what hit ya!

**A.N. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! IT'S JUST A FILL IN! I'LL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS WITHIN THE WEEK!**


	3. WELCOME TO HOGWARTS

**A.N. I THINK I'M FORGETTING MY OTHER STORIES. RECAP! ADRIAN=HARRY, KAY=LAUREN, BOTH AND DRACO ARE SUPER-GENIOUSES PIX OF ALL THREE ON PROFILE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AND WRITING IN THESE WAYS ARE, **_PARCELTOUNG__**, **_FRENCH, _ITALIAN,_** OR **ENGLISH. 

**FATAL MISTAKE-CH 3-WELCOME TO HOGWARTS**

**6 DAYS LATER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

(STILL KAY'S POV)

I was looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, thinking that I was pretty sure that I would know Nicholas when we saw him, he would be as big a bully as he was before. I could make his life a living hell! And anyone who thought he was the boy who lived was wrong, dead wrong. At least I have a loving family who doesn't love me just for being the BOY-WHO-LIVED. Psht, yeah right! More like he's the, boy-who-lived-because-my-brother-and-I-saved-his-ass! **(A.N. The he's the, boy-who-lived-because-my-brother-and-I-saved-his-ass comment is from ZeroRevolution's story Harry Potter and the staff of Aeons. One of my favorite stories EVER! Just read it and you'll see why I love it!)**

We were on the way to Hogwarts, finally, and I couldn't be happier. Even though I wouldn't show it because we had to keep up appearances…

"Can we sit here?" I heard a boy's voice said and two boys stood outside of the door, one had black hair and a star shaped scar. I looked at Draco as he nodded. And Adrian and I shared a look.

"What're your names?" the black haired one said.

"My name is Kay Malfoy, and these are my two brothers, Adrian and Draco. What's yours?" I asked.

"Nicholas Potter, the boy who lived," he said.

"Ron Weasley!" said the other one; he had red hair and freckles.

"Oh, another Weasley, see, Potter, the Weasleys have more children than they can afford," Adrian said. Ron stormed out of the compartment, obviously very embarrassed.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. "Ron didn't do anything to you!"

"Au contraire! His dad put our dad on trial for being a death eater! Can you believe it? Luscious Malfoy, a death eater! Ha!" I said.

He got up to go comfort Weasley. "Heard from your brother or sister lately?" I asked.

"No! They died! When Voldemort came to our house when I was one!" he said.

I just shrugged and put a knowing smile on my face. "Did you ever check up on that?" Then I waved my hand at the door and it shut. Wandless magic, gotta love it!

"So, that's the guy who you owe all your beatings to?" Draco asked. "We'll make his life a living hell."

I smiled at my brother. He was always looking out for Adrian and me. I loved him!

When we got to our stop we got off and got into these boats; when we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts there was a huge gasp. It was huge! I mean, you could have fit the Malfoy Manner in there at least 10 times! No joke! But it also had great architecture, the great spiraling towers! They were so high! And the giant doors! It was so beautiful!

We went in the doors and were led into some chambers. I could hear someone talking excitedly, "I read all of the course books and memorized them by heart. I just hope that's enough!"

"Mudblood," my brothers and I said together.

"What did you call her?" Weasley asked

"We called her a mudblood, a muggleborn witch or wizard. Very impure, if you ask me," I said.

"That's very rude of you!" he said.

"That's the point. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just keep from becoming impurities like you and the mudblood and stand over here," I said, walking over to my brothers.

They were about to bust out laughing. "Shut up! You'll ruin it!" I told them in French.

"S-s-sorry! It's just s-s-so funny!" Draco said back. "You totally got him there!"

"Yeah, he was totally embarrassed!" Adrian said.

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out," I said.

"Why? What would be so bad that I, the boy-who-lived, can't hear?" he questioned.

"Ouch! Nicholas, I just got hit by your oversized ego! Which has no basis," I said. "Although I still wonder what happened to your siblings. Oh the big, bad, boy-who-lived, couldn't save his two helpless siblings! He didn't toddle in front of his younger brother and sister, protecting them from the dark lord! No, he cowered behind them, and watched as they were enveloped in the green light of the killing curse! You only lived because they saved your ass! Have you ever been tested for dark magic? They have! They told me! They didn't die then! They were sent to their abusive aunt and uncle! Who killed them! They freaking beat them to death by the time they were six! *Sob* I knew them! They were my best friends *sob*! And your parents sent them to people who killed them!" I fake sobbed. "I never made friends after them! *Sob* I was broken! I remember it clearly! Those Dursleys, I could hear the screaming inside *sob*! And then the screaming just stopped! I walked up to the door and I knocked, asking for Harry *sob* and Lauren and this fat man answered and said that he would take me to them! He took them to their cupboard and then all I saw was two mangled bodies in a pool of blood *sob*! I brought my dad to see them and he took me away and he -*sob*- he said that they were dead! He took them to a muggle hospital, because that was the only place close enough, and they were pronounced dead *sob*!" I faked, onto Draco's shoulder, with Adrian hugging me and comforting me. It was a good act, if I do say so myself.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I was just asking about Nicholas's brother and sister who went to their aunt and uncle and were beaten to death, and they were my best friends!" He-he, they were me and Adrian but they didn't need to know that.

"I'm so sorry!" she said hugging me.

"It's ok, I'm alright, I just miss them," I said, sniffling.

"Wait, Nicholas's siblings died 10 years ago, he's the only one who lived," she said.

"No, they were sent to the Dursleys and were beaten to death, 5 years ago, *sob*," I fake sobbed.

"It's ok; it's all right; it's ok," she comforted.

I flashed a smile at Draco and Adrian. They knew it was all faked. Sucking up to the teachers is a good thing. Other students came over to me and comforted me too.

"Alright, let's go to the great hall for your sorting!" Professor McGonagall said.

We walked into the great hall. Its ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky! It was so pretty, but Draco, Adrian, and I pretended not to be impressed, Malfoys had to keep being dignified.

This rugged hat that mother would never let near the house was on a stool like all the professors were. I thought 'What is that thing doing in the great hall?'

Until it started singing, it sang,

_From J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone"_

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To archive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone started clapping, though I don't know why, we have pillow cases that can sing better than that!

"ADAMS, MADISON!" Professor McGonagall called.

The hat sat on her head for a while and called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Bla, Bla, Bla…

"MALFOY, DRACO!"

The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Adrian and I looked at each other and waited for them to call out my name, but all she said was,

"MEMORE, SUSAN!"

We were shocked, they skipped over us! UGH! I was so mad!

Bla, bla, bla…

"POTTER, HARRY!"

Adrian tensed; I knew if I didn't hold him back, he would go up the headmaster and rip his throat out.

"It's ok, we're Malfoys now, and we'll tell them about their mistake, they'll know that the Potters died when their parents sent them to the Dursleys."

No one came up. "HARRY POTTER?" Still no one came up.

"Ok, Harry, last chance!"

"POTTER, LAUREN!"

I didn't come up. I knew that we would tell them about their mistake after everyone was sorted.

"NICHOLAS POTTER!"

The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bla, bla, bla…

"ZAMBINI, BLAZE!" Professor McGonagall said.

He was a Slytherin too.

It was over FINALLY!

Adrian and I were still standing there, just waiting for someone to notice us. No one did so I said, "You never said Kay or Adrian Malfoy! We're here and we know we're not squibs! I've been controlling wandless magic since I was 4, so you need to sort us or our mother and father will come here and bring us to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! They can at least recognize magical talent where it lies!"

"Come here, children," Dumbledore said. "It seems like you have glamour charm on you two!"

"He might, but I can promise you there is no glamour charm on me! I have a photographic memory! I can remember all the way back to when I was just a baby! I don't remember any glamour charm being put on me!" I said but I did go up to him with Adrian.

"Identity Revelatum!" he said.

Harry looked exactly like Nicholas and it had no effect what-so-ever on me. It had no effect on Metamorphmagi, like me.

"Wow! Adrian Malfoy is actually Harry Potter! I never knew!" I said in a sarcastic gushing voice. "And Lauren Potter is a Metamorphmagus who is Kay Malfoy! That's amazing! It's so great! Oh my gosh! And the Potter parents are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and charms! Now they can be reunited and live as a happy family! NOT! They're the ones that kicked us out when we were little, gave us to the Dursleys and in turn, forced us to endure multiple beatings until we were four and five! Some we still have scars from!" I changed back to my real form, which was a girl form of Harry and Nicholas.

"Well, my dears, why didn't you come up when you were called?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we weren't called! My name is Kay Malfoy! I was never called! And my brother is Adrian Malfoy! I never heard those names being called! Did you hear?" I asked.

"No, but your names are Harry and Lauren Potter," he said.

"Look old man! Get this through your head! I. AM. KAY. MALFOY. NOT . LAUREN. POTTER.

"You are Lauren Potter young missy and you will like it!" James said.

"No one but my mother and father can talk to me or my sister like that. You are not them. They are Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. They took me away from the Dursleys! They are more parents than you ever were!" Adrian said.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" James said.

"Don't talk to me like you're my father. You aren't, never were, and never will be." Harry said with iciness like father's (Lucious).

"Don't even pretend. We had a blood adoption done, and we had a powerful wizard cast a glamour charm on him while I'm and a Metamorphmagus! So he didn't need to! So can we please be called by our real names and get sorted so that we can eat!" I said.

They did and I knew we had made a lifelong enemy of the headmaster. I performed the glamour charm on Adrian and I changed myself into my preferred form. We were both sorted into Slytherin, again thanks to mother and father. Otherwise we would have turned out like the Potter brat!


	4. MAKING MY EXPARENT'S LIVING HELL

**A.N. I really like this story and think it's coming along well, what do you think? **

**Is my name J.K. Rowling? I didn't think so! Am I smart enough to create a magical school? NO!**

**Fatal Mistake-Chapter 4-MY EX-PARENT'S LIVING HELL!**

My brothers and I were the talk of the school, and we knew it. I mean, what first years diss the most powerful part of the faculty, and their ex-parents, on their first night?

The Gryffs, including my ex-brother, were glaring, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just steered clear of us, and my fellow Slytherins were patting us on the back and congratulating us! I liked it the way it was because Raves and Puffs were easy to ignore; I could glare back and shout insults at the Gryffs; and it's good to have someone congratulating you from time to time! I loved my life! That was, until Nicholas and dears Mudblood Mum, and Disgraced Dad started harassing us.

"Why didn't you get into Gryffindor?" Lilly yelled. "You are a disgrace to our family!"

"Get this through your head Lilly! There is no, 'Harry Potter,' or 'Lauren Potter'! We are ADRIAN and KAY MALFOY!" I yelled back at her. Then I turned to Draco, "Jeezeum! I had hoped my birth mother wasn't thick, but I guess all my hoping was in vain, because, well, look at her! She's a MUDBLOOD for crying out loud!"

"Don't talk about our mum that way!" Nicholas said.

"Correction, YOUR mum, to me she's nothing but a MUDBLOOD! My mother is Narcissa MALFOY! And if it weren't for you," I yelled, pointing at James and Lilly, "I would be just as thick as your son here! He probably doesn't even know how to control wandless magic! I wouldn't be surprised if he's just as incapable as his dear mudblood mother here! So I guess I must thank you, for giving me an older brother who has more love for us in his little finger than in your whole body! And for giving me parents who will DIE for me!" They had looks on their faces that said, 'Oh god she knows!' "Yeah I know all about how you apparated of the building when Voldemort attacked, not caring if one of your children got killed! I have a photographic memory! You wanna know what my first memory is? You Lilly, you, holding me with a disgusted look on your face, and then saying, 'Nicholas is so much better than this brat!' Did it ever occur to you that I just might have a photographic memory! NO! You WILL regret the day that you decided to cause me and Adrian so much pain!" I said, and then I turned my back on them and went to the dungeons.

They were left dumbstruck and Ron said, "True Slytherin!"

"Too right!" Draco and Adrian said as they passed them, following me.

I looked back at them, smiled a smile and wave which turned into a sneer and a not so nice hand signal, and went to the common room. They all look murderous. We were all laughing by the time we got to the common room and when everyone asked us what was so funny and we told them, they burst out laughing too! They promised to help us make Lilly's and James's lives in class living hells! I could tell that they meant it too! I was so happy!

The next day, Adrian, Draco, and I woke up super early, went to the great hall, super glued our ex-parent's chairs, cast a charm that made their hair turn purple and their robes orange when they tried to stand up, and went back to the common room.

Later, we went to the great hall, sat down, and waited for James and Lilly to come. They came a minute later, sat down on their chairs and started eating. Draco, Adrian, and I were trying to stop laughing. When they tried to get up we heard a, "What!" when they found out they couldn't stand and a roomful of laughs when their hair and robes turned.

Draco, Adrian, and I made a ribbon that said, "THE FIRST STRIKE OF THE PRANK WAR HAS BEEN DELT! THE BETTER MARAUDERS AKA THE SNAKESLAYERS AWAIT THE STRIKE OF THE FIRST MARAUDERS! WE THERE HAD BETTER BE AT LEAST ONE PRANK BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT OR WE WILL WIN BY FORFEIT! WE ARE IN THE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR! WE AWAIT YOUR PRANK!"

We laughed at James's face and noticed that all the Gryffindor's heads turned into lion's heads.

"WE SEE THAT THE SECOND PRANK HAS BEEN DELT! WATCH YOUR BACK! HEH-HEH-HEH!"

At this we, and a lot of other Slytherins, were laughing at the Gryffs, while we were laughing that we killed two birds with one stone. The Gryffs, including my biological brother, and my biological mother and father, turned against each other, my mother dragged in and forced to choose a side... I'M LOVIN IT!

"You will pay, Snakeslayers, whoever you are!" James yelled while all the teachers were switching the Gryff's heads back.

We went into James's and Lilly's quarters, and we conjured a tornado. So within five minutes, their room looked like a disaster. We looked at each other, hi-fived, and went to breakfast.

We conjured a ribbon that said, "HEY JAMES! DID YOU MISS US? DON'T WORRY, WE DID IT AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO LOOK IN YOUR CHAMBERS BEFORE CLASS!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO SNAKESLAYERS? WHY DOES LILLY ALWAYS SOMEHOW GET INVOLVED TOO?" James asked/yelled.

"YOU DECIDE!" we made the ribbon say. Oh we would have so much FUN! Ha-ha!

First on our schedules, was defense against the dark arts, with James and the Gryffs, EVERY DAY! More time to torture them! Next we had charms, with Lilly and the Ravenclaws, EVERY DAY! Then we had lunch. And after that, double potions with Professor Snape and the Gryffs, Professor would happily help us torture Nicholas! And later flying with the Hufflepuffs, and transfiguration with the Ravenclaws! Such fun! I used my metamorphous powers to change into Draco and Adrian and I changed Draco into looking like me, and then we went to class.

When we got to defense and I could see James glaring at me and Adrian while the rest of the class filed in.

"Look, its Lauren and Harry Potter, our celebrity's siblings," James said.

"Oh really? I don't see any Potters here except the boy-who-lived or as we like to call him, the boy-who-is-terribly-conceited, and his father, the-man-who-threw-his-own-child-to-abusive-aunt-and-uncle! Really! I think you need your eyes checked, OLD MAN!" I said posing as Draco.

"Be quiet Harry!" Ron said.

"I'm not Harry! I'm Draco!" I said.

"No, I'm Draco!" Adrian said.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"SILENCE!" James said. "LAUREN TELL US WHO IS WHO!"

"Gee, I would, but, I can't tell! See they're so much alike that it's impossible to tell. So…" Draco changed into his original shape. Then he went into the fight, "NEITHER OF YOU IS DRACO I AM!"

"ARE NOT!" we yelled.

"Good grief! Which one of you is the real Draco?" James asked.

"I AM!" we all yelled at the same time. "NO YOU AREN'T!"

We did this through the whole period and when class was let out I just changed back into Kay and we just left.

We decided to do a different prank for charms, I changed into Nicholas, Draco and Adrian came in with Adrian as me, and Nicholas would be tied up in the bathroom! Genius!

Nicholas went off to the bathroom where Adrian and Draco, invisible of course, ambushed him and tied him up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and cast invisibility and silencing charms on him, and left him there. That'll knock down his pride a bit. I changed myself into Nicholas and I walked, no strutted into the classroom!

I was acting like, 'I'm the boy who lived and I can do anything!' And Lilly came up and hugged me and was saying, "Nicholas! How was my baby's day?"

So I changed back to my Malfoy form and said, "Lady! Get off of me! I'm not your son! Hell, I'm not even your daughter anymore! If you hadn't sent me to the Dursleys, I would still be your daughter!"

"What you were my son just a minute ago!" she said.

"No, I would never be such a conceited brat! I am, and always will be, a Malfoy!" I yelled at her.

I used a thought and sent it to Adrian, 'Release Potter! Don't modify his memory! See what they think when the so called boy-who-lived says [I was attacked and hung in a bathroom and was attacked by invisible things!]'

I got 'Ha-ha I know! They'll think he's crazy!'

'Hey! Don't leave me out of the conversation! I am more important than you!' Draco teased.

'Dream on Dre!' I said.

'Don't call me Dre!'

'Whatever, Dre,' I said laughing.

That's when the real Nicholas came through the door with his hair dripping wet and yelling about invisible pranksters and swirlies. I turned invisible and I went up to Lilly's chair and put a whoopee cushion on her chair and put a pin on top of it, so that she would jump up when she sat on it. And I also put the charm 'Snorus' on it to amplify it by a hundredfold.

Then Draco and Adrian came through the door right before it was time to start. Lilly got on them and then she sat down. "PHHTTTT" was heard throughout the classroom so loud that it hurt some people's ears and when Lilly jumped up, everyone knew it was her. Laughter and snickers were heard throughout the classroom mostly from the Slytherin side. None of us liked Lilly or James just like the other houses don't like Snape.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" she said, obviously embarrassed.

"But you can't prove it was one of us!" Blaze Zambini said.

"Who else would do it?"

"Fred and George Weasley might have, or any of the other pranksters of this school! You can't just take points away right and left from Slytherin!" he said, many of us nodded our heads.

"Yes I can and you can't do anything about it!" she said.

"Yes we can! We can quit this class and my brothers and I will owl father and mother and quit this school! I can ace this class any day! I am going to a Chinese School that my godfather picked out! Don't expect us to show up for any classes! You go tell your headmaster that he is totally and completely idiotic if he thinks that the Slytherins will be treated this way! Oh, you'll need all the help in the world for the war that's coming up. Even Nicholas Potter can't save you!" I said, and then I left the room, with my brothers right behind me.

"Come on guys, let's go owl father!" Adrian said.


	5. NEW SCHOOL

**A.N. I know that I haven't been consistent with updating, because I'm easily distracted… so I won't be updating consistently but I will be working on my stories every day! But my chapters are long and pleasepleaseplease forgive me! And I don't own anything except my own characters! So J.K. ROWLING, ****DON'T SUE ME!**

**FATAL MISTAKE CHAPTER 5 **

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_Lilly and James are bothering us to no end but they teach classes that are mandatory for first years. We were wondering if we could go to the __Chen__School of the Light and Dark Arts so that we could get a better education. _

_Love, _

_Draco, Adrian, and Kay_

_Dear Adrian, Draco, and Kay,_

_Why of course you can go to that school! Your godfather requested it after all! Inside is a letter telling the headmaster that we will floo to Hogwarts later today to pick you three up._

_With all our love, _

_Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy_

The three Slytherins snickered as they walked up to the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mother and Father sent a letter for you."

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_It has come to our attention that our children are getting an improper education at Hogwarts. We will be floo by later today to pick them up._

_Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy_

The headmaster sighed and took out a quill.

_Dear Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that. It is required by the wizarding law that all young witches and wizards require an education. And Hogwarts is the best school in the country. If they can't find the proper education here, you won't find it anywhere._

_Albus Dumbledore_

The headmaster was just tying it to an owl's leg when an enraged looking Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy came through the doors to the great hall. "We are here for our children!" Lucious said.

"Father! Mother!" the three children screamed as they ran towards the couple. Lucious chuckled as the two boys hugged him and the girl hugged their mother, then they switched and the girl was hugging their father and the boys were hugging their mother. "Dumbledore, I'm here to inform you that these three will no longer be attending Hogwarts," Lucious smirked.

"I'm sorry Lucious, I was going to owl this letter to you but you didn't give me enough time! The children cannot go without an education!" Dumbledore said thinking that he had gotten them there.

"Ah, my dear Dumbledore, that is where you are wrong. You see, my children will be getting an education that surpasses any that they could have gotten at Hogwarts! They will be going to a school out of the country!" Narcissa said, happily.

Dumbledore blanched knowing he had been beaten at that; so he tried something new, "You cannot take them away from their parents! It isn't right!"

"But, Dumbledore, if you kept us here, it would be against our parent's wishes!" Adrian pointed out.

"No," he said. "Lilly, James, do you wish for them to remain here or go with Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy?"

Before anyone could respond I butted in saying, "Look, bastard, I don't have a clue why you think that those… those, _people, _who threw their kids to abusive guardians, are our parents; but I can assure you, there are no two people under the legal names 'Lauren and Harry Potter.' Those are the people who were adopted. You can cast a charm and see who our legal guardians are, and then we will do what they wish!"

"We will!" Lilly said, losing her temper again. "Parantus Revealus!"

"Ahh, that's not a spell that shows legal guardianship! That shows birth parents! Try, 'Guardian Revealus,'" Draco said.

"Guardian Revealus," she complied.

Above all of our heads appeared the words, 'Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy.' I smirked and walked out of the room with my parents.

Our family apparated in front of a huge fortress. It looked like a Chinese military base, but it was a school. A Chinese man in a uniform came out to greet us.

"呵呵，你必須是交換學生！來吧，我帶你去校長的辦公室," he said.

Father muttered something and then what he said was, "Ahh you must be the exchange students! I'll take you to the headmaster's office."

**(A.N. All conversations in Chinese from here on out)**

"That would be great. We're the Malfoys. I'm Lucious, and this is my wife Narcissa, and our children Draco, Adrian, and Kay," Father said.

We went to the principal's office, got our supplies lists and went to and went to the village there to get our supplies. After we had done that we went back to the school and went to our separate dorms. I was greeted by hundreds of students from all over the world. There were people from Japan to America, from Scotland to Chile, there had to be at least one student from all countries in the world!

The classes here were so different than Hogwarts, at Hogwarts we might have introduction into muggle studies, but here we have introduction into muggle weaponry.

My schedule, identical to my brother's, started out with Potions, Poisons and Antidotes, with Professor Weng, elective, Introduction into Muggle Weaponry with Professor Chi, Lunch, Charms and Curses with Professor Song, Strategies with Professor Shui, free period, Pros and Cons of the Dark Arts with Professor Li, and Introduction into Wizarding History with Professor Daiyu.

My roommates were named Jacki, Ada, Grace, Lacina, Ling, and me. I learned that Grace is Latin and it means elegance, Ada is German and it means noble, Lacina is French meaning delicate, Jacki is American and it means to protect, and Ling is Chinese and it means clever. My name is Greek and it means pure, I like it because it also describes my blood; pureblood.

That's what all of us are, purebloods, this school doesn't accept mudbloods or halfbloods. There have been a total of 5 halfbloods at this school, and they were all prodigies, and even that's a fact that they're not happy about; and absolutely no mudbloods. It's completely and totally run by purebloods that still stick to the old ways. There won't be any mudbloods coming here when any of the people going here are alive.

Jung, a boy who is going here now, will take over for the headmaster. He is getting quite old and he will retire in 8 years. You get to know stuff during the orientation.

I went to sleep, knowing I would need it for the day ahead.

We got up and went to breakfast; we decided to eat light, I ignored the bacon, toast, sausage, egg, and all that crap, and instead got some Greek yoghurt with honey dribbled over it, and berries on top, and honey dribbled over that. YUM!

Potions, Poisons, and Antidotes was fun, I sat beside Adrian and Draco and we learned how to turn a simple wolfsbane potion into a deadly toxin by just stirring clockwise, instead of counterclockwise after we put in the powdered unicorn horn. And the only antidote for that is a bezoar from the stomach of a goat from 58 BC exactly.

For my elective I chose foreign languages, and today we were doing Spanish. So I didn't learn much, as I could already speak it with an accent.

Muggle Weaponry was fun, we got to major in bows and arrows, daggers, throwing knives, swords, or spears. I chose a bow and arrow, Draco chose daggers, and Adrian chose a sword. I was pretty accurate with my aim, Draco was third best with the daggers, and Adrian moved with his sword like he was born with it in hand. I was so jealous of them! GRRR!

For lunch I had a Caesar Salad.

In Charms and Curses, we learned about Sectumsempra and Wingardium Leviosa. It was pretty cool but could have been better.

Strategies was pretty boring. It was a course completely made up of lectures.

In free period I got started on homework. Draco and Adrian played wizard chess. They were pretty evenly matched, until Draco made Adrian choose between sacrificing his queen, the piece he mostly used, or his king, to the bishop, and then he attacked the king from the other side with his knight. I was mildly surprised; I had used that move against him the day before we left for Hogwarts.

Pros and Cons of the Dark Arts was my favorite. We learned about Grindlewald. We learned about his plan to make muggles subsequent to witches and wizards! He was amazing! It's too bad that Dumbleydork killed him…

In Wizarding History we learned about the Goblin Wars. I thought they were interesting, all the bloodbaths caused by wizards being greedy! I thought that it was completely and totally avoidable!

**THREE YEARS LATER (FORTH YEAR HOGWARTS)**

We're going to go to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I can't wait to see what they think of us when we get there! Everyone in fourth year and above will know us. We, as in me and my brothers, are above age in China. The legal age for magic outside school is thirteen. We are so lucky!

**A.N. what did you think? I'm so sorry about not getting it up earlier! I've just been so busy! I went to Scotland! I'm sorry!**


	6. REMEMBER ME HOGWARTS

**I am really sorry for not updating the last chapter earlier! I was just so busy! I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank FireFriday for reviewing on every chapter, and they will be in this chapter as Jacki. If anyone else wants to be in this story, I need at least three more boys from this school and two more girls.**

**And when they talk in Chinese it looks like **this.

**DISCLAMER: Harry Potter is a beautiful magical place that we can only visit. The only resident is J. K. Rowling… **

**REMEMBER ME HOGWARTS?**

In the Chen School I learned that I was a shadow and fire elemental, Draco was an ice and water elemental, and Adrian was an earth and shadow elemental. So Adrian and I could help a lot with our entrance to Hogwarts! And one of my best friends here, Jacki, is also a shadow elemental.

So, taking in all of our talents, we came up with the perfect entrance!

The only reason that Hogwarts invited us is because Durmstrang is suffering from pneumonic plague and they couldn't come. So the headmaster found us and invited us as the Chen School of the Light Arts. We didn't really publicize that we taught the dark arts.

So we apparated right outside the boundaries, waited until Beauxbatons was in the middle of their arrival, snuck in like we learned in Stealth and Evasions, and hid in the high shadowy corners of the great hall by magic, with Adrian, Jacki, and me, making sure the shadows concealed us.

The stupid, oblivious, Hogwarts students filed into the great hall, not noticing that there were about forty students, from age 13 to 18, were hiding on the ceiling. The Beauxbatons students looked a little weary, but that might just be because they were in an unfamiliar place.

Dumbledore looked slightly frazzled, like, 'Why hasn't the Chen School gotten here? Did they get lost? Are they even coming?'

It was about eight when he started talking, "It seems that the Chen school is running a bit late…"

That was as far as he got before the shadows extended into the entire hall and the four tables were moved magically until there was a space where we could show our competitors what they're up against, also, it would also freak them out. *Insert Slytherin smirk here*

We could all see in the dark so there was no worries about that but heard a lot of screaming, we climbed down the walls and walked between the tables, occasionally touching someone or pulling someone's hair. That would cause more screaming. A couple people called out, "Lumos! Lumos! Why the hell isn't it working? LUMOS!"

When we were all in place Adrian, Jacki, and I lifted the darkness.

"I think you spoke too soon, Dumbledore," Headmaster Dèng said. "We were here the whole time."

That was my cue to shoot a blast of fire at Draco which he put out with water. Adrian made rock encase me which I melted into the shadow of it and appeared on the ceiling. I took out my daggers, (they aren't my best weapon but ok) and threw it at Adrian, which he blocked with his sward and that started the show battle with my and Jacki's side and Draco and Adrian's side.

We went on until I had Draco with my dagger at his neck, but Adrian with his at Jacki's and other various parings. We were all breathing hard and at the snap of Headmaster Dèng's fingers we all broke up and either hugged or shook hands, all looking perfect.

We bowed or curtsied and waited while there was applause and walked as a group and looked at each of the tables, we looked at everyone with a look that you gave your enemies before you killed them, unless it was personal; completely blank, it scared the wits out of them and you could see a few shiver with fear, conjured our own table, and sat, definitely closest to the Slytherins, who were at the front.

Most Chinese people didn't care about who Nicholas James Potter thinks he is, we have our own savior, Archibald Cyril Riddle, brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Dark Lord Voldemort, he's the one who killed Déwu who threatened to reveal us to the muggles. Unfortunately, Archibald was killed trying to save his child Cyril Riddle from being taken by Dumbledore and forced to go to Hogwarts, or that's what he wants everyone to think, really he staged it, although his child was abducted by Dumbledore, he was completely and totally uncooperative, so he was killed, after that he changed his name and became Headmaster Dèng. And Tom Marvolo Riddle is somewhat of a legend for us, any Chinese witch or wizard would happily give their life for him.

We ate, and talked, only acknowledging the others when some Hogwarts student came to our table; when they came, we would glare until they went away, unless they were Slytherin. When they were, we would ease up and talk to them and then when they left we would continue eating. But that only encouraged more people from other houses to come. There was only one person we bothered to talk to out of that house, Nicholas James Potter.

"Hello, my name is Nicholas Potter. I'm sure you've heard of me" a certain raven hared boy said.

"No, I don't think I have. Have you, Ada?" Jacki asked.

"No, I haven't, have youRitchell?" Ada said. Ritchell Mai is one of the few Vietnamese people who come to China to study magic.

"I think I have, he's the aristocratic prat who is the English wizarding world's superhero," he said. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you Kay?"

"Shut up Mai!" I said faking hurt.

"Make me Malfoy!" he said.

"Want me to?" I asked.

He said, "Nah, I don't have the time right now, maybe later."

We mock glared at each other and then we started laughing, everyone else just rolled their eyes. We actually are best friends, me, Jacki, and Ritchell. Ever since my first day, we've been great friends.

Nicholas said, "Is there something I'm missing? Just a minute ago you were fighting, now you're acting like best friends…"

"Exactly," Ava said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He mumbled something like, 'she's crazy!'

At that Jacki stood up and pointed her wand at him. "What did you say about my friend?" she's really intimidating when she's mad, and has her wand pointed at you with a full arsenal of spells at her disposal.

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" he stuttered.

"Good!" she said happily, a little bi-polar, don't you think?

We went back to ignoring or glaring at him and talking in Chinese. He got the message and left.

After a while Dumbledore got up and started talking about the tri-wizard tournament, I didn't listen to him because I already knew all about it.

Bla-bla-bla, "No student under age 17 will be able to participate," he said. That made the entire hall protest.

I said, "Snorus. WE'RE NOT UNDERAGE IF WE'RE THIRTEEN OR ABOVE IN CHINA! LET US! LET US! LET US!" then the chant started not only from our table.

Our headmaster protested, "Dumbledore, you lied! You said that anyone overage would be able to participate, that's why I brought my 40 best students! 30 of which are under 17! If you don't let us participate, find another school to take our place, we will await 2 hours for your answer, after that, we leave." He snapped again and we all stood and followed him out of the hall.

He said, "I know Dumbledore won't pass up an opportunity like this, do some reconnaissance. Find out everything about this castle that you can! Group one, library!"

"Yes sir!" 

"Group two, dorms!"

"Yes sir!" 

"Groups three and four, explore!"

"Yes sir!"

The groups were split up by age. Group one was 18 year olds, group two, 17 and 16 year olds, group three, 15 and 14 year olds, group four, 13 year olds. Group three and four broke into six groups, each one was made of 13, 14, or 15 year olds. The second group of 14 year olds took the seventh floor; we found a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and I felt that people had walked here before, not just passing, but walking back and forth, back and forth. If something's unnatural, sometimes I can feel it.

"Guys, there's something here," I said. Jacki paces when she thinks so she was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Then a door opened up.

"Jacki! You're a genius! What did you do?" Ritchell said.

"I was just pacing and thinking, 'I need to find out what this place is,"' she said. So we went in, carefully though. We looked around and it said, "This is the room of requirement. It is a place that can be accessed only in times of need or if you walk in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry three times, thinking your purpose."

"Guys, we need to tell the headmaster," Grace said.

We went back to the headmaster and showed him the room. "Excellent! You did exactly what I asked of you! Great job!" he said.

We smiled. He called all the other students from our school and we conjured a three room dorm, two, one for the boys and one for the girls, with 25 beds each and a place to put our stuff, and the other one for our headmaster. Two hours later at 11:00 we walked back into the great hall, looking almost exactly like a military quadrant.

"Have you considered our offer, Dumbledore?" Headmaster asked. "Yes, I have. It seems that I will be letting the 13 year olds and above from the Chen School of the Light Arts be participating. But be warned! The tasks are dangerous and life threatening. You may die, but you have been warned," he said.

Headmaster Dèng said, "It can't be worse than 3rd Friday training. They'll make it." Third Friday training was on the third Friday of the month and we were let out into the monster infested woods and we had to play capture the flag, with weapons that we used against each other. It was really fun, until you got hurt, if it was bad enough, we would have to stop playing, and red sparks up.

"Very well, you may participate. Remember, if any one of you dies, it's your own fault," he said. We sat back down at our table, but instead of talking amongst ourselves we started talking to the Slytherins, after all we're mostly like them.

"I'm Blaze Zambini," Blaze said.

"My name's Draco Malfoy and this is my brother Adrian and my sister Kay, we used to go here," Draco said. We waved in turn as he introduced us all.

After we ate, the students from the Chen School went to the room of requirement for sleep.


	7. SONG DX

**I have tried many times to gain custody of the characters of Harry Potter in various ways (including one with duct tape, doggies, and pie) and I still don't own them. I also don't own any of the songs… **

**I am really sorry for not updating the last chapter earlier! I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank FireFriday for reviewing on every chapter, and they will be in this chapter as Jacki. If anyone else wants to be in this story, I need at least three more boys from this school and two more girls. **

Chinese

**FATAL MISTAKE**

We woke up at 5:00 sharp to the sound of our alarms playing Higher by Taio Cruz. We love muggle music! We alternate mornings with Taio Cruz, Eminem, Bruno Mars, and Trey Songz.

First things first, we needed a training area. Group 4 always starts with grappling. I was against Ada, Adrian was against Brett, Draco was against Ritchell, Jacki was against Grace, and Ling was against Lee.

The winners were me, Adrian, Draco, Jacki, and Lee. I was against Jacki, Adrian was against Draco, and Lee would play the winner of Draco and Adrian. And the winner of me and Jacki would play the winner of that.

Lee against Draco. Me against Lee. I won.

We went to acting/dance/band. Today we were doing Bruno Mars-Grenade. Adrian was singing Bruno Mars's part, Draco was doing the echo and the keyboard, I was on the piano, Jacki was on the bass, and Lee was on the drums.

Ritchell was playing as Bruno Mars, not singing but dancing his part, Grace was the girl, and Brett was the other guy. Ada was special effects.

Adrian was the best at this song because he knew what Mars was going through. Lacina did the same thing to him with Trey, another guy in our year who got kicked out. You could hear the heartbreak in his voice, he still loved her.

Dumbledore, a redhead, a mudblood, and a Potter walked in right after we started, we didn't notice them; we were all metamorphs so Draco and Adrian and Ritchell changed into Bruno Mars, Brett changed into the other guy, and Grace changed into the girl. The rest of us changed our outfits and changed to look older.

"Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all,

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,

Had your eyes wide open,

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked,

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb

Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman,

That's just what you are, yeah,

You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh

You'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me you're a liar

Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,

You wouldn't do the same,

Ooh, you'll never do the same,

No, no, no, no"

Adrian was crying by the end, but his voice held steady, I walked over to him and hugged him, whispering, "It's ok, she isn't worth your tears, Headmaster Deng kicked her out. You pick the next song."

"Bottoms up by Trey Songz," he said.

We all changed to meet the requirements, Adrian and Draco (since they always wanna match) changed to Trey Songz, Adrian singing and Draco dancing, I changed into Nicki Minaj, the rest of the girls changed into the other girls in the video and we changed our outfits to match, the rest of the guys were either playing instruments or doing special effects, except Ritchell, he was doing the echo, fade, whatever.

[Adrian]  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
mister steal yo girl (x2)  
whooooaaaa whooaaa  
ay girl ay girl  
let go

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms

You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang(thang)  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)  
Tell me what you drank (drank)  
Tell me what you thank (thank)  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
Hatin you can move to the move to the move to  
the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms

My visions blurd (comere)  
My words slur (comere)  
Its jam packed (yeaa)  
A million girls (ay)  
And I ain't trynna lead em  
We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me (girl)  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (yeeaahhh)

Cheers to the girls  
throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
hatin you can move to the move to the move to  
the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) [ME: uh huh]  
Throw yo hands up [ME: uh]  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms [ME: uh yo]

[Verse 3: ME]  
Can I get that tron?  
Can I get that remmy?  
Can I get that coke?  
Can I get that hemmy?  
Can I get that margarita on the rock, rock, rock?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim, rim, rim, rim?  
Trey?  
I was like yo trey?  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of rosay?  
Okay let's get it now!  
I'm wit a bad he's with his friends  
I don't say I hi I say keys to the Benz?  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Rite yea weed to the 10  
If a try to get cute I'ma stomp her  
Throw a lota money at her then yell her  
her, her then yell her  
Then I'ma get my Louisville slugger  
Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such lady  
I rep young money  
You know I'm slim baby?  
And we be doin donuts while we wavin the 380  
yea we give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world  
Do you hear me?  
Do you like my body and a Nicki?  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes my dear you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up I gotta double my dosage

[Adrian]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
(Turn your) bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms  
Bottoms up!"

We were all breathing hard and smiling, we were awesome!

Time for my song, We R Who We R ~ Ke$ha, I was Ke$ha and the rest of the girls were my back up, and dancers, the guys were the dancers, and Draco and Adrian were leading.

"Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

OW!"

We heard clapping; we changed back to what we're supposed to be.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jacki asked in a voice that meant that these people meant less than shit to her. "This is private practice of Group 4. We will have to get your wizard's oath that you won't spread around what you've seen here. It's only right."

"No, we should be able to tell people what we've seen here," the Potter said.

"Give us your oath and we'll let you leave, otherwise…" Draco said as Adrian went behind them and took all of their wands. "You won't get these back."

"Give us our wands back!"

"Give us your wizard's oath."

"I Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore do swear on my life and magic that I won't let anyone know what I've seen here as of right now," Dumbledore said.

"I Hermione Jean Granger do swear on my life and magic that I won't let anyone know what I've seen here as of right now," she said.

"I Nicholas James Potter do swear on my life and magic that I won't let anyone know what I've seen here as of right now," Potter said.

"I Ronald Billous Weasley do swear on my life and magic that I won't let anyone know what I've seen here as of right now," he said.

"Good," Jacki said giving them their wands back, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Why was Adrian crying after the first song?" Granger asked. Adrian immediately stopped smiling, his eyes got that haunted look again.

I started glaring, Draco said, "That's none of your business is it?"

"No it's alright, tell them," Adrian said in that strangled voice he got whenever he thought about _her._

"It's his ex-girlfriend dumbass! Bruno did that song for him! Guess what happened! Should have listened to it and figured it out!" I snarled.

"Each of us had either a friend, girlfriend or sister who we found out was a bitchy slut!" Jacki said. "I can't believe I thought of that bitch as my sister."

"Let's sing Draco's song. In remembrance of Tri-Tri, Bruno Mars ~ All She Knows," I said.  
"Thank you Bruno for doing these songs for my brothers."

Katrina was Draco's best friend, she was his crush, first love… she was in an abusive relationship with an older man from her country. He was 20 when she was 13. She was sold to him. We all wish we had done something. Draco leads this song. No one else can. This is his song. Adrian is his backup and Ritchell plays his dancing part. The rest of us were acting or on the instruments. Jacki played Katrina. This is the only song that we play as ourselves except Jacki and Lee. Lee is playing Katrina's captor, and killer.

"Once again you're home alone  
Tears running from your eyes  
And I'm on the outside  
Knowing that you're all I want  
But I can't do anything  
I'm so helpless baby

Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

You've been livin this way so long  
You don't know the difference  
And it's killing me  
Cause you can have so much more  
I'm the one you're looking for  
But you close your eyes on me  
So you still can't see

Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

All she knows is the pain  
In the corner of an empty home  
She's still comfortable  
I want her to know  
It can be better than this  
I can't pretend  
Wish we were more than friends

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows"

Draco was almost in tears at this point. I saw that he wasn't going to cry with them there, so I said, "Leave now, please, this is private."

"We wanted to tell you that we're doing a talent show to promote inter school relationship, I hope you're participating. No wands. You can use any other talents though," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, we will participate, tell them that Streaked Black will be playing," Ritchell said. We had agreed earlier that this was a good name.

"What songs?"

"We R Who We R, Dangerous, Bottoms Up, Dynamite, DJ Got Us Fallin in Love Again, California Gurls, Toy Soldiers, Love the Way You Lie, All She Knows, and Grenade," Lee said. "In that order. We've preformed with Bruno Mars, Ke$ha, and all the others, I think we can handle these."

"Good then, I'll be going."

The days flew, Jacki was picked as our champion, her specialty is offensive magic, and she's damn good at it. Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts champ, and Fleur Delacour. Hogwarts got a second champ, Potter. It sucked, and we protested, which got us nowhere.

The first task passed easily with the others getting burned at some point, Jacki just talked to it. The British and French gaped openly at her.

She said, "Silly British and French people. Didn't you know that they communicate with legitimacy? We learned that in 2nd year, care of magical creatures."

The egg that she got was to be opened underwater, Draco told us that.

Then we had the talent show, we were last.

Potter's gang tried to play Billionaire, keyword: tried. They sounded like screeching cats. The others didn't sound much better. They were all from Hogwarts because we were the only ones from our school who played and Beauxbatons didn't play music.

We started out with We R Who We R, my song. We changed into our forms while Brett used wandless magic to make the set, we wandlessly changed our clothes, I sang Ke$ha while Jacki danced her.

Adrian yelled, "We R Who We R ~ Ke$ha."

I started singing, "Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

OW!"

They were speechless, I took that as a good sign.

Adrian yelled, "Dangerous ~ Kardinal Official ft Akon!" this was Brett's song, he sang it, changing into Kardinal Official. Grace changed into the girl, and the guys changed into the other guys, we did the special effects, and Lee changed into Kardinal Official, he danced the part.

"Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself  
From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
Watch out, I've seen her type before

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah

Oh yeah, that's her  
The big dog tryin' to get her little kitty to purr  
Ex-man lookin' at me like I'm Lucifer  
'Cause he knows I will deal with the case, yes sir!

If I was the last man I earth  
I would only take that girl, end of search  
She give a new definition to the word 'curve'  
Got chicks in the strip club envying her

Body's like weapons of mass eruptions  
See the glad on that phat obstruction  
Tongue game give her new type of seduction  
I'm trying to give that girl something, cha!

Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself  
From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
Watch out, I've seen her type before

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah

Oh, bad to the bone  
Everything looked like a two three zone  
I wanted to make my black snake moan  
Talk a little bit then take that home

She bad and she know the deal  
That's what I can't hide when she want to conceal  
I mean, Meagan Good and Halle Berry  
Put together in close to the jubee I see

No, no! No disrespect  
But this gyal a pon another level, cut the check, uh!  
Tell king, max stop the press  
Say kid, can I get a witness?

Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself  
From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
Watch out, I've seen her type before

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah

I see you got that fire by the way that you walkin'  
From left to right I watched her go down  
Girl, I just want it right now, don't wanna do no talkin'  
Shorty's so right, I need to slow down

Figure 8, good body shape  
When she on the dance floor, gyal I'm irate  
When she do her thing man can't walk straight  
That biscuit fi' soak up everything on every plate

Mad heels like Jessica P  
I'm tryna give homegirl sex and the cit-t-ty  
Itty-bitty waistline, moves with the baseline  
One lick of punch, I'm fine, cha!

Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me  
From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself  
From looking and noticing you, noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before

That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah."

"Bottoms Up ~ Trey Songz Ft. Nikki Minaj!" Ling's song.

[Lee]  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
mister steal yo girl (x2)  
whooooaaaa whooaaa  
ay girl ay girl  
let go

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms

You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang(thang)  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)  
Tell me what you drank (drank)  
Tell me what you thank (thank)  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
Hatin you can move to the move to the move to  
the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms

My visions blurd (comere)  
My words slur (comere)  
Its jam packed (yeaa)  
A million girls (ay)  
And I ain't trynna lead em  
We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me (girl)  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (yeeaahhh)

Cheers to the girls  
throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
hatin you can move to the move to the move to  
the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) [Ling: uh huh]  
Throw yo hands up [Ling: uh]  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms [Ling: uh yo]

[Verse 3: Ling]  
Can I get that tron?  
Can I get that remmy?  
Can I get that coke?  
Can I get that hemmy?  
Can I get that margarita on the rock, rock, rock?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim, rim, rim, rim?  
Trey?  
I was like yo trey?  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of rosay?  
Okay let's get it now!  
I'm wit a bad he's with his friends  
I don't say I hi I say keys to the Benz?  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Rite yea weed to the 10  
If a try to get cute I'ma stomp her  
Throw a lota money at her then yell her  
her, her then yell her  
Then I'ma get my Louisville slugger  
Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such lady  
I rep young money  
You know I'm slim baby?  
And we be doin donuts while we wavin the 380  
yea we give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world  
Do you hear me?  
Do you like my body and a Nicki?  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes my dear you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up I gotta double my dosage

[Adrian]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
(Turn your) bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up)  
up  
bottoms  
Bottoms up!"

Dynamite is Lee's song. "Dynamite ~ Taio Cruz!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands.  
Yeah, yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the came here to do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite.

I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite,  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite."

Ada's song, "DJ's Got Us Fallin In Love Again ~ Usher ft Pittbull!"

[Adrian]  
(Yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

[Draco]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka, blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK

[Adrian]  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ"

Jacki's song, "California Gurls ~ Katie Perry!"

[Ritchell]  
"Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey"

[Jacki]  
"I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh"

[Snoop Dogg]  
"Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her bums

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California"  
(ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry]  
"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh"

[Snoop Dogg]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
"California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls"  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

Ritchell's song, "Toy soldiers ~ Eminem!"

[Ling]

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

[Ritchell]

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless

I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example

I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it

It was crazy, this way beyond some Jay-z and Nas

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it

I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted

And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it

That was never my object for someone to get killed

Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good

I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ...

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth

And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about

Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef

So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth

While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life

Like it i understand this is business

And this just isn't none of my business

But still knowin' this could pop off at any minute cuz

[Ling]

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

[Ritchell]

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme

And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'

But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it

The gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?

It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'

We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'

Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him

And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him

50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it

Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions

Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk

Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record

But now he's the game up cuz one of the ways I came up

Was through that publication the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'

Well it, that can get it too, him then

But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think

That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.

And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind

We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders

Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us

We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus

To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is

To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered

It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it

Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted; it's not a plea that I'm coppin'

I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can,

Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'

I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz

[Ling]

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

Grace's song "Love the Way You Lie ~ Eminem and Rhianna!"

[Grace]

"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

[Ritchell]  
"I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"

[Grace]  
"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

[Ritchell]  
"You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane"

[Grace]  
"Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie" 

[Ritchell]  
"Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire" 

[Grace]  
"Just gonna stand there (just gonna)  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

Draco's song "This song we're about to sing, it's for our dead classmate. She was a friend, sister, and in some cases girlfriend to all of us. This is her story. Put your hands together for All She Knows ~ Bruno Mars!" Adrian said.

We all sing this song together, Draco's voice is always heard the loudest.

"Once again you're home alone  
Tears running from your eyes  
And I'm on the outside  
Knowing that you're all I want  
But I can't do anything  
I'm so helpless baby

Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

You've been livin this way so long  
You don't know the difference  
And it's killing me  
Cause you can have so much more  
I'm the one you're looking for  
But you close your eyes on me  
So you still can't see

Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

All she knows is the pain  
In the corner of an empty home  
She's still comfortable  
I want her to know  
It can be better than this  
I can't pretend  
Wish we were more than friends

Everyday same old things  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

She knows better but  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows"

"This song is our last one," Ritchell yelled to the crowd, they booed. "I know you loved us, we'll perform again later though!" the crowd cheered. "This song is called Grenade by Bruno Mars! It's personal to my homeboy Adrian here."

"Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all,

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,

Had your eyes wide open,

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked,

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb

Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman,

That's just what you are, yeah,

You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh

You'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me you're a liar

Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya" "(yeah, yeah , yeah)"

"You know I'd do anything for ya" "(yeah, yeah, yeah)"

"Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,

You wouldn't do the same,

Ooh, you'll never do the same,

No, no, no, no"

**THIRTY NINE PAGES! That's more than I've ever written! So REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll sick Jacki on you!**

JACKI: Grr….


End file.
